Despacito (Rocketshipping)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Jessie and James are on holidays. Blame it on the Mojito. Rocketshipping.


**Hello my friends :) Excuse my absence for such a long time. Things have been busy, plus I was on holidays and not really active. Anyways, I wrote a new oneshot and let me tell you this: It cost me so much overcoming to write this. As some of you may now, I do have problems with NSFW-fanfictions and oneshots, because on the one hand I'm a true Rocketshipper and I believe that Jessie and James belong together, but on the other hand, I don't want to read that they're doing IT. So, while writing this oneshot, I felt strange and insecure, because I wasn't sure if it's too much for my standards. My diligent readers know that I like to write innocent stories, kissing and making out is okay, but NOT more. This time, there are some hints that might make you wonder. I hope you won't hate me for this and are still able to enjoy "Despacito".**

 **Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

 **Note from the author:** During my holidays in Italy, I gathered a lot of impressions that led to this oneshot. One of my hobbies, you may also call it a tic, is to observe people of all ages, enjoying their days off, happy-go-lucky, no worries, no sorrows. My boyfriend and I used to play a game called „Truth or truth", because adding the dare-factor would have been too complicated to ply in public. We had so much fun learning about secrets of the other person, but also about wishes, dreams and plans for the future. The title of this oneshot „Despacito" is a tribute to this Latin-American song that was played in each and every single bar, at the mall and at the beach. It's been long ago since I last published something. This story demands much will-power, I wanted to write something that evokes certain emotions but at the same time I wanted to feel comfortable when committing my ideas to paper. Have fun.

* * *

Despacito

It was the time of the year, when Team Rocket was allowed to take a few days off from work. The laborious and vain hunt for Pikachu could wait. Meowth had informed his team mates long ago, that he would turn back to his former pack and try to pour oil on troubled water. Jessie and James had agreed and decided to take the next flight to a destination far away from their usual whereabouts: Italy. Back at their base, the lavender-haired man rummaged around the attic where they used to store battered suitcases and carpetbags. It didn't take the agents long to pack in their belongings, some very small summer dresses for Jessie and a couple of shorts with a palm print for her best friend and travel companion. They booked two tickets to the east coast of the boot, a tiny, but inviting hotel and made sure that it provided meals on a full-board basis, since they wanted to fill their bellies and gorge on opulent meals and creamy desserts.

Only two days later, Jessie and James arrived in Rimini. It was a typical tourist city. People from all over the world snatched their deckchairs and parasols, trying to get a nice suntan. Their room was rather small and needily equipped. There was a double bed with dark brown pillows and an orange coverlet, fitting curtains and a tiny bureau with only one chair. Jessie entered the bathroom.

„James, we don't have a shower," she exclaimed, starting to feel uneasy. How would she be able to spend a few days in a minute bedroom without the possibility to wash off the tickling and itching sand? Her friend joined her and examined the wet cell. „Well, there it is," he pointed at a shower head. „It seems that the water drains directly off the floor," he explained. Jessie sighed with relief. She didn't want her immaculate skin to suffer. James unpacked his shirts and pants, satisfied to get himself out of uniform for the upcoming week. The magenta-haired woman slipped into a light blue sundress, applied some lipstick and mascara and was ready to have a feast.

They walked downstairs, meeting other guests on their way to the dining room. Each of  
them greeted them welcomingly, but Jessie noticed the inquisitive looks in their eyes.  
‚Do they assume that James and I are a couple?' she asked herself while fetching a salad bowl. She took a peek at her team mate. He was fully concentrated on the wide range of vegetables presented on silver trays. The owners of the hotel, a young man and his aunt, were hurrying from one table to the other, busy reading every wish from their sojourners lips. Some people had allergic reactions to certain food ingredients, so they always needed a further ace up their sleeves in order to provide the guests with tidbits.

Jessie piled up eggplants, carrots and tomatoes, snatching the salad tongs from under an elderly man's nose. She had to admit that she was starving. Being a Team Rocket-member meant to live in poverty. Sometimes, she, James and Meowth had to share one single cookie. They always endeavoured to share it equally, but conflicts couldn't be precluded. James called her to their assigned table. „It's nice here, isn't it?" he said, observing Giovanna who approached them with an oversized dish filled with Pastina.

„Oh, my little darlings. Look at you, nothing but skin and bones," she tweaked James' arm. He blushed sheepishly. „We'll feed you up, don't worry," Giovanna poured hot broth into their soup plates. Jessie and James thanked her and began to spoon out the peas and noodles. They were slurping and smacking without regard to others. Some of the guests turned around, shaking their heads and not showing any understanding for Jessie's and James' table manners.

The second course consisted of a pork cutlet alla Valdostana. Team Rocket's eyes radiated stronger than the sun. It made their mouths water. „Delicious," Jessie munched. „I'm going to move to Italy and pursue a career as holiday entertainer, spending the rest of my life gormandizing in style," she laughed. James was glad to see his partner smile. After a couple of forfeited showcase performances, Jessie seemed to have lost her motivation and steadfast self-confidence. He wanted her to forget about the loss and provide an opportunity for different thoughts.

The dessert was not long in coming. The cooks had surpassed themselves. Giovanna and Francesco served their guests chocolate pudding with Amaretto-crumbles on it. The pudding was literarily melting on their tongues. Jessie scraped the remains off her small plate, licking the teaspoon. James picked up the crumbles from the tablecloth, he had never eaten something more scrumptious before.

„Meowth would definitely love it here," he supposed.

„That sweet tooth wouldn't get enough of these delicacies, he's such a glutton!" Jessie wiped off the chocolate from the rims of her mouth.

„Would you like to take a walk?" James asked her. She nodded and they stood up, greeting their neighbours, before leaving the dining room direction shopping street.

„Are you going to watch the spectacular fireworks? You're adorable," Giovanna shouted from behind the counter. Jessie looked at James. Both felt a little bit overstrained with the owners cordiality and care. Never had the Team Rocket-agents experienced such benevolence before. Giovanna and Francesco saw about their customers with great welfare, making them feel sheltered and in good hands.

Jessie and James made a turn to the left. James was visibly nervous. Could these few days off finally lead him to a long-awaited desire? He couldn't tell Jessie the truth. How would she react? Would she rebuff him or did she feel the same? Meowth wasn't here to interrupt him a second time.

James tried to focus on the countless minimarkets, gelaterias and bars. They squeezed themselves through a crowd of people until they spotted a cafe bathed in cool purple colors. They sat down on two seat cushions asking the waitress for the drinks menu. „Ugh!" Jessie had a disgusted expression on her face.  
„What's wrong, Jess?" James asked, observing the waitress how she tried to clean the filthy toilet with her bare hands. „The list of beverages is sticky as if someone had spilled his drink on it," she dropped the card and stood up.

„Come'on, that was a huge mistake. Let's find a better place to get wasted," she took James by the hand and they tiptoed out of the bar, Jessie pursing candies into her small bag, some kind of reparation. Her friend followed her silently, pleasantly surprised by her gesture. They walked straightaway until they reached another bar called „The Pirate's eye patch". It was a rather dark place with a few tables and chairs along the street. The waitress yawned widely, obviously tired and exhausted after a never-ending working day. She approached Jessie and James, presenting them with a new and unused drinks menu.

„I'll go for a Mojito. What would you fancy?" James wondered, wistfully watching his team mate.

„Sex on the beach", Jessie replied. James jumped up. „Okay, let's go", he kidded.

Her jaw dropped. „James!" she nudged him with her elbow. „What's going on with you?" I haven't seen you so serene and happy-go-lucky in months," luckily he couldn't see her blushing to the roots of her hair. James chuckled and sat back down.

„I was just joking, Jess Jess", he caressed her thigh. „Take things easy. I think it's just the weather, the sea and the fact that we don't need to care about Ash and his yellow rat for a change. It's the two of us, relaxing, sunbathing and glutting ourselves till the doctor comes," he answered. he said „Not interested at all,e.e bureau-chair, observing his team-mates with a wide grin on his her body. She was a  
Jessie cocked an eyebrow. James used to be the restrained and fearful pathetic guy who enjoyed nothing more than spending time with his beloved Pokémon and who was afraid of committing himself to a relationship or even think about it. Even if it was just a joke, an insignificance, it made her wonder. Was he hiding something? Did he feel the same? She let the matter rest.

The waitress took their order and disappeared behind the counter, urging the barista to prepare the drinks. James slumped into his chair, finally realizing that he didn't need to work on a new mecha, nor fearing a phone call from their boss. The drinks were served and the agents clinked glasses.

„To us, to an unforgettable holiday," he winked at Jessie. They took a sip of their cocktails, puffed and blew. „It's so strong," Jessie had tears in her eyes. „Hey, you wanted to get wasted, right?", James took another sip of his Mojito, fishing out a slice of lime and sucking it. The sourness made his hair stood on end.

„Let's play truth or dare," Jessie suggested, slowly but surely feeling the alcohol.

„Oh no, please give me a break!" James yammered, he was crushing ice with a straw.

„Okay, then let's play truth or truth," she said, hoping that he would join in.  
„For all I care."

„Here are the rules: You're only allowed to ask one question at a time. You're not allowed to answer your own question and the questions have to be terribly personal. Don't ask me about my favourite ice cream flavours. No one cares about it. Get it?"

„Got it!"

„Good. Question number one," Jessie turned the chair to her friend. „Which Pokémon that accompanied us on our journeys did you like the most? Choose," she asked him.

„That's unfair. You know exactly that I love all my little babies and that they're of great importance to me. Think about Koffing and his sad eyes, or Chimecho that I had to leave at my grandaparent's home, or Mime Jr., man that's hard," Jessie noticed how James struggled with this question and she already knew the answer. He would never favour one of his Pokémon, they were his children.

„I can't decide, Jess. Love them all," he admitted. „Well, that's really going to be fun playing truth or truth with you," she took another sip of her drink, watching a group of young men walking past their table. They were muscly and well-conditioned, giving her the eye. James harrumphed loudly.

„Jessie, if you have had the opportunity to become a nurse, would you be happier by now?"

She briefly considered that thought. „No," she answered. „Why not?" he wanted to know.  
„Because I would have never met you and Meowth. Although we like to go for each other's throat from time to time, I'd miss you guys. We're family, right?" she gazed into his emerald-green eyes and smiled.

„To the best trio," they clinked their glasses one more time, their foreheads touching. James was so close to her ruby lips. He could feel her breath on his face. He wanted to do it, but backed down. After a moment of silence, Jessie pulled away.

„Next question. Would you ever turn back to Jessiebelle?" she asked. James who was taking a big sip from his Mojito, chocked and blanched. „Never," he yelled.

„Not even for a large sum of money that would release us from our debts?" she wondered.

„No, Jess, no!" he was close to tears. „She's a maniac! If I were so stupid to turn back and accept the marriage, she would probably torture me to the bones, like she used to do it when we were teenagers," his voice cracked. Thinking back to his ruined childhood made him shiver. He wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

„I'm going to ask you: is there a person in your life that you would like to kiss?" he inquired. Jessie nodded. „Yes, there is," she had a mischievous grin on her face and giggled. James loosened his collar, he felt tipsy. Jessie tied up her long hair.

„James, have you gained experiences with women yet?" she asked, clearly strucking a nerve. He hung his head in shame, remembering the time he dated Jessiebelle.

„Yes, I have," he admitted whispering, not proud to call that southern battleaxe his ex-girlfriend.

„How was it?" Jessie dug deeper.

„Unfortunately, terrible. I would like to forget about that relationship and move on", he confessed.

„Do you think you could ever fall in love again?" she wondered. James looked at her.

„Hey, only one question at a time. Your rules," he tried to make the atmosphere more relaxed.

„Please, tell me, because I always thought that you were..." what seemed an irrelevant question turned into deadly seriousness. He had to distract his team mate, the questions were way to personal for his taste. Even drunk and hardly able to conceive a thought, James had an uncomfortable feeling when talking about relationships and love.

„It's half past ten. Shall we go to the beach and watch the fireworks?" he proposed.

„Sure. Shall we just stand up and take off or do you want to pay the drinks?" Jessie was already leaving the bar. James picked out some coins from his shorts and laid them on the table. He stumbled upon the curb and Jessie had to catch him in her arms.

„Watch out, James," a car sped past them. He looked at her with a dreamy expression, tired and completely out of sorts. „You saved my life, blue-eye", they were still standing in this tight embrace, until Jessie shoved him away in a playful manner. Sure, it was a romantic mood, they had both drunk enough to forget complying with formalities, but was she really ready to take the next step? Jessie tended to be reserved and cautious. Men had often disappointed her and had dropped her like a hot potato. It was difficult for her to trust anybody and even though James was her eternal partner and best friend, she wasn't sure if this holiday could turn into a hot summer-romance.

They walked down to the beach and took a seat on a deckchair. James laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled Jessie towards him. She leaned back into his chest, reaching out for his hand. It felt so unreal, they had undergone untold adventures, faced dangers and had to make sacrifices, but this was new. Jessie felt safe in his warm embrace. Both looked up to the sky where the firecrackers exploded, covering the beach in gold and silver colors. The people applauded and clapped their hands. It was wonderful, it was calm, it was far away from trouble. Jessie turned around to face her team mate. „That's what I needed," she spoke under her breath. James kept silent, he was simply staring into her sapphire-blue eyes. They drew closer to each other, James' pulse raced. He cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her long and intensively. Jessie, who was taken by surprise, let it happen. She relished the moment, feeling his soft lips on hers. He was a gifted kisser. Their lips parted. „Yes, I think I could fall in love again," James said, tenderly stroking her face. She looked down embarrassedly. He lifted her chin, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. „And I thought you were...", Jessie held her peace.  
„What?" he asked. „Not interested at all," she admitted. James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. „I've been waiting so long for this moment," he crushed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She returned the gesture, tilting her head slightly to the right. „Let's go back to our hotel," Jessie stood up and grasped at his hand.

They walked back to the busy street where people were still shopping for souvenirs and postcards. Jessie and James squeezed once more through the mob, turning off to the right into an unlit byroad. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her against a wall, pressing his body against hers. They couldn't stop kissing. Finally, after so many years, they had dared to open up. „Blame it on the Mojito, Jess, but urgh, you're so hot," James kissed her neck. Jessie had never expected James to say something like that. He had called her hot. He liked her and he liked her body.

She was a queen – his queen.

James fetched the keys of their room, saluted the night watchman before disappearing into the elevator, where he and Jessie continued their make-out-session, ending up in a fervent French Kissing. They could hear the bell ring, the doors opened with a ‚plop' and the Team Rocket-members stumbled into their bedroom. James threw his travel bag from the bed, Jessie locked the doors behind her. „Why did it take us so long, James?"

She began to unbutton his chemise, took it off and dropped it on the floor. James closed his eyes to heighten the intimacy. They tried getting a little more adventurous when suddenly, they could hear a rustling next to them. Jessie switched on the lights to see what was causing this disturbance and to their surprise they spotted Meowth sitting on the bureau-chair, observing his team-mates with the widest grin on his face.

„Ha! I knew it! Told ya that yous are acting love-love all da time" he said, smiling roguishly.

* * *

 **I'm planning two new fanfictions: "Maria's Butler II" and "Broken Halos" (based on the episode "We're no angels")**


End file.
